¡¿Dónde está mi pi!
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Rivaille despertó un día, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más liviano a lo que recordaba. ¡Ah! Había que ver los beneficios que tenía tener sexo con un mocoso más de quince años menor que él... ¿o no era por eso? (Fem!Rivaille)
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no kyojin NO me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Gender bender (Fem!Rivaille). Hormonas, muchas hormonas. Magia.

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** ErenxRivaille (Sí, en ese orden)

* * *

**¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PI...?!**

* * *

**Introducción**

Rivaille. Simplemente Rivaille era un hombre de corta estatura, conocido por muchos como "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" debido a su impresionante capacidad de derrotar titanes. Un hombre serio, de firmes convicciones aunque, por raro que pareciera, era también infinitamente caprichoso, al punto de usar más de una tetra para cumplir intereses personales. Temido por muchos, deseado por más de alguna, el sargento Rivaille sólo tenía puesto su objetivo en dos causas: la de asesinar a todos los titanes, claro y la otra era poseedora de dos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Todo aquel que no lo conociera lo suficiente, lo ficharía inmediatamente como una persona fría y cruel; sin embargo Hanji Zoe —quien se autoproclamaba su mejor amiga, aún cuando el pelinegro muchas veces pasara de ella— era una de las pocas personas que sabía lo tierno que en verdad podía llegar a ser el temible sargento. Aunque claro, ante todo la mujer era muy lista y por ende juró nunca decir nada al respecto.

Por otro lado, Eren Jaeger era un joven que fácilmente se podía tildar de masoquista. Él era la perdición del sargento Rivaille, aún cuando éste lo golpeara y le llamara mocoso infinidad de veces. Un día le llamó así tantas veces que Eren consideró seriamente cambiarse el nombre para ya no sentirse mal por el constante desprecio de su sargento, mas rápidamente llegó a la conclusión que, de hacerlo, Rivaille buscaría otra connotación despectiva para referirse a él. Suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse esos pensamientos y seguir limpiando el establo; era una orden directa del sargento y si éste se llegaba a enterar que no la cumplía, las consecuencias podían ser terribles…

Después de todo, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que les explicaría a Armin y Mikasa que la razón por la cual no podía sentarse bien era debido a un castigo del sargento Rivaille? No. Claramente nadie sabía la ¿relación? Que tenía con el pelinegro. ¡Anda! Que apenas y éste lo buscaba para insultarlo, golpearlo y luego tener sexo. Eren había aprendido a vivir con ello, después de todo sabía que Rivaille no era precisamente una persona expresiva y si aceptó ello en un principio sin rechistar, carecía de sentido que justo ahora comenzara con dramas existenciales, incluyendo mierdas como sus sentimientos. No.

Sacudió un poco su ropa antes de proceder a salir del establo. No estaba TAN limpio como le gustaba al sargento —porque sí, el hombre tenía tal obsesión con la limpieza que luego cualquiera era capaz de lamer el piso de lo limpio que estaba—, pero definitivamente estaba muchísimo mejor a como lo había encontrado, así que se dio por satisfecho. Ahora sólo tenía un par de cosas más en mente: comer, ducharse y rogar estar lo suficientemente cansado como para no poder atender al "llamado" de su… eh… amigo. Ya hacía una semana que a cierta hora de la noche, Rivaille bajaba al sótano, lugar que Eren ocupaba como habitación y bueno… ahí pasaba de todo. Como estaban alejados de las demás habitaciones, Rivaille se daba el gusto de hacer gritar al ojiverde. Luego del acto, a veces se quedaba a dormir por unas horas, otras se iba de inmediato.

Se notó visiblemente deprimido al pensar aquello y sus amigos notaron inmediatamente el cambio en su estado anímico. Mikasa no hesitó en preguntar qué era lo que le molestaba, sin embargo Armin fue más rápido y distrajo lo mejor que pudo a Jaeger; sabía que la mitad japonesa podía ser en verdad molesta respecto a su medio hermano, por lo que quiso evitarle el _show_ innecesario a su mejor amigo. Luego de la cena, el rubio inglés le pidió al castaño acompañarlo a la biblioteca; a todas luces no era el mejor panorama, pero Eren aceptó de todos modos. Pensó que tal vez podía encontrar un libro lo suficientemente aburrido para hacerlo dormir en un par de minutos. No era que se hubiera aburrido o cansado de las visitas nocturnas, más bien, temía que fuera Rivaille el que lo hiciera y pensó que si indirectamente se negaba, el sargento estaría más tiempo junto a él.

Sin mayor emoción, recorrió los estantes, tratando de encontrar un título lo suficientemente aburrido, no obstante fue uno sin letras el que precisamente llamó su atención. Era un libro viejo, de tapa dura y hojas amarillentas. Apenas leyó la primera línea sintió ganas de dormir, ¡era perfecto! Ayudó a su amigo a cargar los libros con los que se había entusiasmado —que no eran pocos— y caminó hasta la habitación de Armin; ni aunque quisiera el inglés podía cargar con todos los ejemplares. En el camino se cruzaron con el sargento Rivaille y Eren sintió estremecer de pies a cabeza; no sabía desde cuándo se ponía así cada vez que lo veía; sus mejillas coloreaban y su cuerpo comenzaba a ansiar las febriles caricias. Tan estoico como siempre, Rivaille se acercó a los dos soldados, quienes, nerviosos, no dudaron en dejar a un lado la pila de libros que cargaban para posteriormente presentar sus respetos ante el superior con el clásico saludo. Rivaille no le tomó mayor atención a su actuar, tenía los ojos enfocados en Eren… el maldito mocoso tenía más abierta de lo normal la camiseta color gris que siempre usaba, eso lo tentaba, ¡maldita sea!

Sin expresar su verdadero sentir, desvió los ojos a la pila de libros que estaba a un lado de Eren. Supuso que éste estaría un rato más junto a su amigo así que debía entretenerse en algo mientras esperaba; además tenía que aguardar a que todos estuvieran durmiendo. Gruñó.

—Me llevaré éste libro. Luego te lo devuelvo, Arlelt.

—Ah, sargento —la voz de Eren estuvo cargada por el miedo, tal y como siempre cada vez que lo veía. Se infundió valor al ver que el aludido clavaba sus pequeños ojos en él. —Ese libro lo pedí yo.

—En ese caso… luego te lo devuelvo, Eren.

Estuvo seguro, podía jurarlo, el sargento había coqueteado descaradamente con él. Desvió apenas la vista a Armin, gracias al cielo él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Sin más el sargento se alejó y los jóvenes soldados por fin de relajaron. Eren acompañó al inglés hasta su habitación y éste amablemente le ofreció uno de los tantos libros que tenía; supuso que su amigo quería leer. De igual modo a como hizo en la biblioteca, el chico titán procuró buscar el más aburrido y luego se despidió del rubio. Mientras antes se duchara, ante se pondría a leer y antes se quedaría dormido.

.

Rivaille hojeó sin mayor interés el libro de aburridas tapas color tierra; su contenido era todo, menos algo interesante… parecían un montón de rezos o algo así y se preguntó por qué el mocoso estaría interesado en algo como ello. Por puro aburrimiento intentó pronunciar uno y no pudo evitar reír en la soledad de su habitación al pensar en lo ridículo que se veía. A través de su ventana vio la luna cuarto menguante en su punto más alto; eso le dio la señal de que seguramente ya era muy tarde y ya todos estarían dormidos. Sigilosamente tomó la llave del sótano y caminó hasta dicho lugar; más le valía al mocoso provocador estar despierto o lo despertaría a patadas.

Lo vio leyendo, ya con su pijama puesto. Sonrió lascivamente y lanzó lejos el libro para luego abalanzarse sobre él. Le despojó de sus prendas, tocó, lamió, besó, mordió e hizo gritar de placer al ojiverde. No podía evitarlo, aquel mocoso tenía algo que lo volvía completamente loco. Cuando concluyó con su faena, se acostó junto al cuerpo de Eren y, sin importarle lo sudado que se encontraba el menor, lo abrazó y se durmió casi en el acto. El chico titán por su parte requirió de unos minutos más para sucumbir a los encantos de Morfeo; estaba nervioso, ¡el sargento lo estaba abrazado! Juró que su cara estaba completamente roja, la sentía arder. A duras penas e intentando no despertar a Rivaille, se acomodó y tímido, pasó un brazo alrededor del pequeño pero fibroso cuerpo para eventualmente dormir.

.

Estaba acostumbrado, debido a su entrenamiento militar, a despertar temprano para así aprovechar el día.. aún así siempre se quedaba en cama unos minutos más, pues la flojera lo tentaba demasiado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sobresaltó al ver la cabellera negra del sargento junto a él… y si eso no le quitó el sueño de encima, lo siguiente sí que lo hizo. Se sentó en la cama y cuando iba a proceder a mover el hombro de Rivaille para hacer que despertara, notó que las hebras negras eran mucho más largas que la noche anterior, las facciones eran más finas y… ¡maldita sea! Gritó tanto como pudo y de un salto salió de la cama. El sargento gruñó ante tan molesta forma de despertar y le dedicó a Eren una mirada asesina. El chico titán sonrojó de pies a cabeza y a lo único que atinó fue a cubrirse con la sábana. Rivaille rodó los ojos, incapaz de comprender la repentina vergüenza del mocoso así que optó por recoger sus ropas y calzarlas para poder salir de allí… se sentía sucio, necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

Se extrañó al sentir el cuerpo más liviano, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Buscó su ropa interior y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio que su… su… su… ¡No estaba! ¡Con un maldito demonio! ¿Dónde mierda estaba su pene? Con espanto, miró su cuerpo y sus ojos chocaron con dos cosas a la altura del pecho que antes definitivamente no tenía. Comenzó a sudar frío, pero intentó tranquilizarse al pensar que seguro aún estaba soñando. Se volvió a acostar, cerró los ojos por cinco segundos y luego los abrió. Pero nada, seguía igual. Comenzó a hiperventilar… no era común en él perder los estribos, pero esa tampoco era una situación común. Gritó tanto o más fuerte que Eren hace unos minutos y eso terminó por alertar a los demás soldados, quienes forzaron la puerta y bajaron corriendo al sótano. Rivaille se cubrió con las mantas al sentirse observado y los demás… bueno, ¡Eren estaba con un ataque de pánico impresionante! Hanji, Petra y Mike no podían emitir palabra alguna.

Y es que frente a ellos, la versión femenina del sargento Rivaille trataba de cubrirse lo más posible con las mantas.

—¡¿Qué tanto me ven?! ¡Maldita sea, lárguense! ¡Es una orden!

.

.

.

* * *

**Aquí queda la introducción de ésta historia. No va a ser demasiado larga, creo que a lo sumo seis capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ah, para las que son de Chile, sí, la idea la saqué de la novela LOLA e.e xd Quería una historia dónde poder usar a Eren de seme y salió ésto. Advierto que no será igual, pero ni por si acaso; sólo tomé la idea. **

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Apariencia personal

**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no kyojin NO me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PI...?!**

* * *

"**Apariencia personal"**

—Estoy muy, muy molesto contigo… o lo que es peor, decepcionado.

"_Mierda_"

—Sabes que las relaciones entre miembros del ejército están estrictamente prohibidas.

"_Maldita sea, esto es incómodo_"

—Aún así —siguió el comandante Erwin, haciendo caso omiso a las constantes muecas de disgusto de Rivaille—, desobedeciste las reglas y, bueno, no creo que haga falta mencionar el cómo te encontraron tus propios compañeros en la cama de Eren Jaeger.

—Erwin…

—Aún no termino de hablar —regañó con voz solemne. A pesar de lo increíblemente sorprendido que se encontraba por bueno, ver _así_ a su mejor sargento, eso no iba a librar a Rivaille del regaño correspondiente, claro que no. Oh, y justamente después sería el turno del chico titán. Como todo buen estratega, Erwin Smith había previsto lo que podría haber ocurrido en caso de tener a los dos al mismo tiempo en su oficina: Eren se habría deshecho en excusas y Rivaille lo hubiera atacado tanto verbal como físicamente; mejor evitar el alboroto. —Estoy… en extremo perturbado por cómo se desarrollaran las cosas de ahora en más, sobre todo si no te sanciono. ¿Te imaginas los demás soldados comienzan a imitarte? La mitad, si no es que tal vez todas las mujeres acabarán embarazadas y nuestro escuadrón de reconocimiento pasaría a ser un mal chiste. Por ello, me veo en la obligación de imponerte un castigo.

—¡Erwin! —interrumpió Rivaille nuevamente. Su molestia en ese momento era tal que casi era posible ver una vena palpitante sobre su sien derecha. —El castigo lo acepto, me importa una mierda, ¡pero ya deja que me vaya! —gritó. Maldijo, tantas hormonas desconocidas en su cuerpo comenzaban a hacer estragos. —¡Por si no lo has notado sólo tengo una sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo y estoy sucio!

El comandante había tratado de pasar por alto ese hecho. Sonrojó apenas al detallar el cuerpo femenino apenas cubierto y tosió para intentar disimular su nerviosismo. No iba a negarlo, Rivaille era una mujer hermosa, aún cuando tuviera el cabello completamente desordenado y una expresión que indicaba que mataría al siguiente que la… lo molestara. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole al sargento que ya podía irse y le escuchó bufar y cerrar la puerta de golpe; aquellas actitudes eran habituales en él; la única diferencia ahora era… ¿acaso debía decirlo? Saltaba a la vista.

Rivaille, como burda imitación de Medusa, convertía en piedra a todo aquel que lo veía, aunque no sólo por la mirada gélida —a decir verdad, la mayoría estaba acostumbrada a ella, aunque no por ello dejaban de tener miedo—. Jean y Connie sintieron desencajar la mandíbula, otros, como Mikasa y Armin trataban de ignorar el hecho tan sorprendente y en cambio se ocupaban en atender a su aún perturbado amigo. Eren sintió tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo cuando Rivaille pasó a su lado y le dedicó su mayor mirada de desprecio. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que había hecho ahora?

Las mujeres eran complicadas.

.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad suspiró aliviado al ver la puerta de su habitación privada. Tranquilidad, era todo lo que quería en ese momento. Pero oh, a los dioses o en su defecto, el cabrón que le había hecho eso no le bastaba con haberle cortado el pene —no literalmente, claro—. Ahora las "hembras de la especie humana" le habían aceptado como una más. Hanji, Christa, Petra e Ymir estaban tranquilamente sentadas en SU cama hasta que él apareció. La de gafas estalló en carcajadas, al igual que Ymir, quien simplemente no había podido contenerse; Petra y Christa trataban de calmarlas, pero todo parecía inútil. Un aura negra invadió a Rivaille de pies a cabeza y las mujeres frente a él sabían que estaban en problemas. Aún con ello, Hanji no dudó en pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros del pelinegro y lo observó de cerca con la misma admiración con la que se enfocaba en el estudio de los titanes. La primera vez había sido demasiada la impresión y no había detallado la nueva apariencia de su amigo, pero ahora…

—Rivaille… ¡eres tan linda! —explotó. Su derrame nasal fue inminente. Para colmo de males, Petra y Christa le dieron la razón… Ymir sólo estaba ahí para cuidar a la última y bueno, también para reírse del abusivo sargento. El aludido reaccionó de la peor forma posible; golpeó indiscriminadamente a la castaña de gafas y luego se encerró en el baño… sentirse sucio no ayudaba nada a su humor.

Su alivio fue inmediato cuando sintió el agua impactar contra su cuerpo. Tomó la esponja que siempre usaba para quitarse la suciedad y reparó en algo… ¡Ese no era su cuerpo! De reojo y con terror bajó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con sus más recientes… accesorios. Sonrojó por completo al sólo pensar que tendría que…

¡Era estúpido! Maldita sea, no era como si nunca hubiera tocado a una mujer. No era como si fuera un pre-puberto virgen que nunca había tocado un par de senos. Gruñó, gruñó tanto que sus mejillas colorearon a causa de la rabia; prefería mil veces tocar su nuevo cuerpo en tanto se duchaba que permanecer sucio… tampoco estaba tan loco como para pedirle ayuda a alguna de esas desquiciadas que habían asaltado su habitación. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la esponja hiciera su trabajo.

Acostumbrado a salir desde la ducha a su habitación con la toalla amarrada a su cintura, se vio obligado a cubrirse un poco más. Nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que esas mujeres lo estaban esperando y ¡já! No había que ser un genio para saberlo. Las ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió a su closet para luego comenzar a vestirse… ahí fue cuando todo empeoró. La camisa no le cerraba debido a su "nueva adquisición", los pantalones le quedaban largos y para colmo de males, como ahora tenía caderas, la prenda le quedaba muy apretada justo en esa zona… comenzó a desesperarse.

En una muda orden, Hanji ordenó a Petra y Christa; las aludidas entendieron de inmediato y salieron disparadas de la habitación. Rivaille ni siquiera notó aquello, estaba demasiado perturbado con su situación actual… su ropa no le quedaba, ¿qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Ir desnudo por la vida? Pasó sus dedos por el cabello negro y gruñó al ver lo largo que éste estaba… se preguntó cómo demonios hacían las mujeres para siempre tenerlo tan… no sé, ¿lindo? Él apenas y podía con el suyo.

La puerta siendo abierta y cerrada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; Petra tenía un uniforme en sus manos y Christa un pequeño bolso del cual sobresalía el mango de algo que reconoció como una peineta… tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El soldado —sí, porque definitivamente ya no podía llamarse así mismo "hombre"— más fuerte de la humanidad fue maniatado por un grupo de locas que lo desnudaron y luego hicieron su voluntad. Como varón, ese hecho no le habría molestado, es más, se hubiera hasta excitado, pero las cosas ahora eran distintas. Sintió una prenda diminuta apresar sus pechos, sobre ella pusieron una blusa, el arnés y finalmente la chaqueta de cuero con el escudo de las alas de la libertad. Pateó indiscriminadamente cuando Hanji trataba de ponerle uno de sus bóxers, así mismo cuando le puso calcetines, un pantalón que le quedaba bien y las correas necesarias para usar el equipo de maniobras. Christa le acomodó alrededor del cuello el elegante pañuelo que Rivaille siempre usaba y Petra comenzó a peinar la mata azabache hasta convertirla en una sedosa cortina negra. Para finalizar, le pusieron las botas e Ymir por fin soltó las manos del sargento. Rivaille se alejó lo más posible de ese cuarteto de locas y luego se avergonzó al ver que su uniforme hacía resaltar sus atributos femeninos.

Aquel debía ser el infierno.

—Riv, estás tan mona —Hanji no había podido mantener mucho rato el silencio. La versión femenina de Rivaille era más bajita, tenía un busto apropiado para el resto de su cuerpo, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, curvas suaves en general que tentarían a cualquier hombre. —Por cierto, te dejaré una de mis ligas para el cabello para cuando tengas que entrenar… seguro no vas a querer todo ese pelo en el rostro.

El aludido no la escuchó, seguía inspeccionando la ropa que le habían puesto… el sujetador era molesto, no sabía cómo demonios las mujeres aguantaban todo el día con uno puesto. Cayó en cuenta que aquella prenda debía ser de alguna de esas locas y se incomodó. Seguramente el uniforme era de Petra, pues ahora tenían la misma estatura… y el sujetador… no pudo evitarlo; comenzó a comparar su busto con el de las otras y se horrorizó al ver que probablemente era de Hanji. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, aquello era demasiado para un solo día… ¡Y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana!

—¡Largo de mi habitación! ¡LARGO! —gritó con cólera, las mejillas rojas. —¡Más les vale que estén entrenando cuando baje o las patearé tanto que desearán nunca haber nacido! —y cerró la puerta de golpe. Las mujeres suspiraron ante la reacción del sargento… era obvio que quizás quería intimidad para poder acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, aún así eso no le daba derecho a tratarlas como había hecho.

—Ah —suspiró la científico en tanto acomodaba sus anteojos. —Creo que nuestra Riv está en la etapa rebelde.

.

.

.

* * *

**No tienen idea de lo mucho que disfruté escribiendo éste mini capítulo xD sé que es raro ver a Rivaille perdiendo los estribos a cada momento, ¡pero oigan! Yo creo que hasta el hombre más indiferente de la humanidad reaccionaría de esa forma al ver que le quitaron su orgullo cofpenecof**

**Próximo capítulo: "**_Entrenamiento: porque había un par de cosas que molestaban... y no hablaba precisamente el arnés más ajustado, ni de las indiscretas miradas de sus subordinados**"**_

**Respecto a los reviews, ¡muchísimas gracias! Lamento no responderlos ahora, estoy algo atareada. Prometo hacerlo luego junto a los de éste capítulo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Entrenamiento

**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no kyojin NO me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PI...?!**

* * *

"**Entrenamiento**"

Pasados diez minutos, Rivaille dio por hecho que el sujetador no era ropa interior… ¡era tortura! Maldita sea. Aún le costaba creer que las mujeres fueran por la vida con esas malditas cosas sujetas al pecho… tal vez era cosa de costumbre —como con lo del equipo de maniobras— o tal vez simple y llanamente eran masoquistas, todas y cada una de ellas.

Aprovechando que no había nadie en el pasillo, suspiró. Luego hizo uso de toda la dignidad que le quedaba —que aún era mucha— y entró al comedor, aún no desayunaba y todos sabían que esa era la comida más importante del día; no podría gritarles a esos inútiles con el estómago vacío. Avanzó con paso digno y no hesitó un segundo en hundir la cara de Jean en el plato que estaba delante de él. ¿Enserio ese mocoso no podía ser más escandaloso?

Era sarcasmo, claramente.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, junto a un aún sorprendido Erwin y una aún más loca Hanji que no dejaba de verlo. ¿Acaso tenía un maldito mono en la cara?

Oh, cierto. Maldita sea.

Recordó que el arma de tortura de su pecho era de Hanji… tal vez por eso la sargento era tan desquiciada, el dolor la volvía loca. Tal vez por ero Ackerman era tan amargada, tal vez… aquello era como haber encontrado respuesta al origen de la vida.

De reojo vio a Eren. Estaba visiblemente pálido y no dejaba de murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. A su lado estaba Ackerman y el mocoso Arlelt, quien trataba de darle ánimos. Rivaille gruñó por lo bajo y golpeó con fuerza su taza ya vacía y salió del comedor bajo la atenta pero discreta mirada de todos los soldados. Y es que algunos se sentían como en una pesadilla, porque sí… si el sargento Rivaille de por sí daba miedo, imaginárselo lleno de hormonas era la antesala a la peor de las torturas imaginables. Aunque otros, como Connie y Jean, no pudieron evitar murmurar por lo bajo las buenas tetas que tenía ahora el sargento… ¡si hasta rebotaban cuando caminaba! Era un deleite para los ojos masculinos acostumbrados a los pechos planos de sus compañeras. Porque sí, hay que decir las cosas como son.

Jaeger no se mostró feliz ante el cuchicheo de sus compañeros y, al igual que el pelinegro minutos atrás, hundió el rostro de Jean en el plato frente a él y ésta vez Connie tuvo el mismo castigo. Por supuesto que era rarísimo ver a Eren actuando tan violento, pero es que nadie… NADIE tenía el derecho de verle las tetas a SU Rivaille; solo ÉL tenía el derecho de explorar el nuevo cuerpo de su amante.

Si éste le dejaba, claro.

El sargento era el dominante, el que decía cómo, cuándo y dónde tener sexo… el que experimentaba con las cadenas y demás juguetitos que no hacían más que colorear las mejillas del ojiverde, pero ahora… ahora… ¡Oh por María, Rose y Sina! Sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y sabía que si no salía a tomar aire en ese preciso momento, se desmayaría. Armin y Mikasa lo siguieron hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Por suerte para el nuevo cuerpo de Rivaille, aún no irían a explorar los terrenos fuera de los muros así que tenía tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos accesorios.

Pero lo que no consideró el francés, era lo mucho que le iba a costar usar su equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Se sentía como un inútil, ¡maldita sea! Le había reclamado a uno de los nuevos reclutas la ineficiente forma de usar su equipo y como siempre, iba a pavonearse mostrando el correcto uso de éste… pero no tomó en cuenta a "las chicas" que aparte de rebotar a causa de no estar bien sujetas —Hanji era más plana de lo que parecía—, estorbaban más que un grano en el culo. Tropezó, cayó y casi mata a uno de sus subordinados cuando perdió el dominio de una de las cuchillas del equipo de maniobras. Por si fuera poco: el pelo. Maldito mal necesario. En un ataque de locura, tomó las largas hebras azabaches y amenazó con cortarlas con las cuchillas, sin embargo Petra lo detuvo a tiempo e impidió tal masacre. El cabello de Rivaille era muy lindo, ¡sólo tenía que amarrárselo para no tener problemas! Christa se acercó con una liga para el cabello y listo, problema solucionado.

¿O no?

No contaron con que la coleta golpearía constantemente el rostro del sargento y que éste, rojo… ¿o roja? De furia asesinara despiadadamente la cascada de ébano, limitándola a un moño apenas visible. Seguramente se vería horrible cuando Rivaille se soltara el cabello, pero no era como si la apariencia personal le importara demasiado. Mientras estuviera limpio, era suficiente para él.

Con la dignidad que le quedaba —que a decir verdad, había disminuido mucho en tan poco rato— se dedicó a gritar a sus subordinados y dejar que Petra y los demás miembros de su escuadrón se dedicaran a las demostraciones. Él mordió su labio, frustrado al ver que tenía demasiadas dificultades con su nuevo cuerpo… ¡no es que ya se hubiera resignado a quedarse con él! Ya había mandado a Hanji de una patada a su laboratorio para que investigara, pero debía ser realista; no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría así y no podía darse el lujo de simplemente decir: cuando vuelva a la normalidad, entrenaré el doble.

Porque cabía la posibilidad que no volviera a su antiguo cuerpo.

De la frustración, sacó dos cuchillas y taló un árbol con dos certeros golpes ante el asombro de la mayoría de los reclutas. Eso le elevó un poco el autoestima, su fuerza no había disminuido, sólo debía aprender a controlarla en un cuerpo que no era tan resistente como el anterior. Cuando vio que todos estaban al borde de desmayarse, decidió terminar con el entrenamiento, sin embargo él se quedó un momento más con lo de su escuadrón para ver nuevas estrategias para luego hablarlas con Erwin. Si su cuerpo de momento "no servía" al menos usaría su ágil mente para pensar en alguna buena estrategia.

.

Se duchó por segunda vez en el día y dio gracias al cielo que esas locas le hayan dejado al menos una blusa y otra máquina de torturas para poder cambiarse. El resto del uniforme debía seguir usándolo… bueno, al menos no estaba tan sucio. Ya luego le diría a Erwin que necesitaba al menos diez uniformes de esa talla lo antes posible. Caminó hasta el laboratorio de Hanji y empujó la puerta de una patada… más le valía a esa loca tener una solución a ese maldito problema.

—Lo siento Riv… Esto escapa a mi conocimiento científico. ¡Es como magia!

La pobre científico acabó noqueada en el suelo. El pelinegro estaba desesperado, una cosa era resignarse y tener que acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, otra muy distinta era darse por vencido y perder el raciocinio mentando mierdas como la magia. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Por la noche vendrían los duendes a visitarlo y lo harían rubio? ¡Y una mierda! Necesitaba respuestas ahora. Sacudió a Hanji, obligándola a despertar y exigiéndole hacer CUALQUIER cosa para regresarlo a la normalidad.

Estaba incluso dispuesto a cortarse esas incómodas cosas a la altura de su pecho e insertarse de alguna forma a su… amigo. ¡Era su orgullo! ¿Ahora cómo mierda se suponía que iba a dominar al estúpido mocoso?

El resto del día estuvo encerrado junto a la loca castaña de lentes. Ésta le hizo una serie de exámenes y Rivaille enserio esperaba que alguno de ellos diera la pista que necesitaba para poder regresar a la normalidad. Zoe mezcló los diversos líquidos de colores que tenía en un escaparate y gruñía cada cierto tiempo; desechaba los resultados y volvía a extraer sangre, saliva o alguna muestra del cuerpo en estudio.

.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, Rivaille estaba lo suficientemente frustrado como para no querer volver a oler el olor de los reactivos químicos el resto de su vida. Avanzó con paso rápido, fulminando con la mirada a cada ser vivo que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. Estaba frustrado, eso era lo que emanaban cada uno de sus poros. Abrió la puerta del sótano y la cerró muy bien antes de bajar la escalera y sonreír ladinamente. Eren estaba sin las botas, sin el arnés ni las correas del equipo de maniobras. El sargento se relamió los labios y en un solo movimiento lanzó a su subordinado a la cama, con él sobre el cuerpo del más alto. Le mordió el cuello y rió ante el jadeo proporcionado por Jaeger.

Definitivamente le encantaba esa forma de descargar su rabia.

—Prepárate mocoso, te voy a hacer gritar tanto que vas a llorar de placer.

.

.

.

* * *

**Estupideces a la orden del día jk Lo corté en la mejor parte, ya sé. Lo hice con ese propósito. **

**Los reviews, Dios, enserio los amo y nuevamente me odio por no responderlos personalmente u.u Aunque responderé la pregunta más recurrente a continuación:**

**Eren, como alguien mencionó en los reviews, ERA el de abajo, el uke, el pasivo, el muerde almohadas jajaja, pero ahora será el macho recio dominante... o tal vez no. Me tinca mucho que Riv mujer es tan dominante como Mikasa, ¿se lo imaginan? Eren forever pasivo(?)**

**Ya, mejor me dejo de estupideces. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

**.**

**Avance:**

**"Intimidad: ésta trae una que otra sorpresita"**


End file.
